Adventures in The Maze Runner
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. Read and Review. This idea was set in my mind so I decided to do this idea!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter ****1**

**Maisie's POV**

I was in the library looking for a new book to read. I had read Percy Jackson, Divergent, Hunger Games and Maximum Ride and I didn't know what to read next. I scanned the shelves for a book then I came across a book called The Maze Runner by James Dashner. I got the book out of the shelf and read the blurb. Sounds like a really good book.

I brought it to the desk to take it out to read at home. Henry saw me and sighed. I looked at him in annoyance. A smart arse comment was coming. I knew it.

"I was going to read that!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, tough. I got it first." I said. Henry rolled his eyes and glared at me. I glared back. Henry walked off to talk to his friends. I smirked. It was end of lunch and I waited for my friend Rebecca. She worked behind the desk. In the school library, you can be a library assistant. So yeah. We talked about stuff.

We walked to form. I was in E2 and she was in R4. She's in the year younger than me. I'm in year 10 and she is in Year 9. I said goodbye to her and walked to my form room. I talked to my friends, Dominika, Emilie, Eve, Erin and Rachel.

The bell rang and I went to 4th period which was Travel & Tourism. (most boring lesson ever) It was okay, I guess. I got to talk to my friends who are called Aimee and Neve. Still, it was very boring. Then after Travel & Tourism, it was PE. We did dodgeball in PE. Which was awesome. I like dodgeball.

Then, after PE, I walked to the shops because mum was picking me and my sister up at the shops. I talked to my friend while we walked to the shops. I said goodbye to my friend and got into the car. We went home. I went on the computer, watched a few YouTube videos and just talked to my friend on the phone.

I went to bed and started to read Maze Runner. I got up to Chapter 5.

Suddenly there was a flash and everything went black.

I woke up in darkness. I had a splitting headache. Groaning softly to myself, I looked around but I couldn't see anything. I put my arm out and I felt a metal wall. It seems like I was in a metal box. I think. I wasn't sure.

_My name is Maisie._

That's all I could remember. What was my last name? I couldn't remember. Many faces appeared but then they went blurry. Smears of colours. It was like my memory had been wiped.

I stood up and looked around. There was a sudden shudder and I shrieked and fell down. I walked back and my back struck the metal wall and I slinked to the floor. I was so confused. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I sat there, waiting. Harsh sounds of chains and pulleys made me jump. My stomach knotted with nervousness and confusion.

The lift was going up and up. All I could do was wait. A minute passed. Maybe two. I didn't know. I remember school. Vividly. I didn't remember anything. I tried to remember but my mind went blank. I sighed in frustration.

Suddenly with a groan the room halted and I was violently thrown to the side. That's how unbalanced I am. I shrieked in surprise. I sat back up and looked around. Everything went silent. Minutes passed. I looked around again.

I punched the wall. "OW! DAMN IT!" I shook my hand which was stinging like crazy. I just punched a metal wall.

Suddenly there was a loud clang.

I jumped in surprise. A straight line of light appeared. I squinted. Then the light expanded. I covered my eyes. I wasn't used to the light after being in darkness. I heard voices. I tried to get at the back of the box thing as I possibly can.

"What the?" said one voice. "Holy..."

"What is it?" said another. I tried to see who was talking but I was trying to get used to the light. I blinked a few times. I saw a boy with green eyes with long blond hair looking down at me. He looked shocked. I stared at him confused.

"It's a girl." said the voice who talked first.

"A girl?"

"That's what I said you shuck-face."

"I got dibs!" said another voice.

"Shut your holes."

"I bet she's cute."

"What does she look like?"

"How old is she?"

"I said shut your holes!"

I was hit with a wave of confusion and fear. I blinked in confusion. Fear squeezed my chest like a lemon. I looked up at them blinking furiously. I saw shadows. I looked up. A tiny whimper escaped my lips. I looked down. My palms were sweating.

I took a deep breath and looked up again.

"Can you guys get me out of this box-type thing? It smells like feet down here!" I shouted up to the voices.

"Okay. Hold on!" said the voice.

They threw down a rope and grabbed onto it. They hoisted me up. They helped me out of the box. There was a group of boys. They were all looking at me shocked. I stared at them. They were teenagers. Kids.

I couldn't think. How old was I? I looked at them. They looked at me. They brushed the dust off my clothes and brushed the hair out of my face.

I just blinked in confusion.

"Nice to meet ya shank." said a dark skinned boy looking at me. "Welcome to the Glade."

**Chapter done!**

**Read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 2****  
**

**Maisie's POV**

Helping hands swarmed around me, brushing my hair out of my face and the dust being brushed off my clothes. I was still dazzled by the light. I turned in a slow circle. I looked at the boys. Some young, some older, some different races, their hair varying length. Some boys sniggered and poked me. I rolled my eyes. I heard murmurs of shock and conversation. I felt really dizzy. I looked around at my surroundings.

We were stood in a vast courtyard several times the size of a football field, surrounded by four enormous walls made of grey stone and covered in spots of thick ivy. The walls had to be about a hundred feet tall.

They were massive. The walls formed a perfect square around us, each side split in the exact middle by an opened as tall as walls themselves that, what I could see led passages and long corridors beyond. I wondered where those passages and corridors could lead to.

"Ooh, check out the Greanbean girlie! Checkin out the digs! Gonna break her shuck neck!" said a scratchy voice. I turned to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Shut your hole Gally." said a deep voice. It was the dark skinned boy who had welcomed me. He was muscular. All the boys stared at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Nowhere good." said the dark-skinned boy. "Just slim your yourself nice and calm."

I tried not to panic.

"Which Keeper is she going to get?" someone shouted.

"Probably be a Slopper." said the shrill voice.

"We don't know yet so shut your holes!"

Keeper? What does Keeper mean?

"What's your name, shank?" asked the boy.

"Maisie." I said.

"Name's Alby." the boy said putting his arm out expecting me to shake his hand. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Alby nodded. Then his expression hardened a bit.

"If you ain't scared, then you ain't human. I'll have to throw you off the Cliff. It'd mean you're a physco." he said.

"The Cliff?" I asked confused blood draining from my face.

"Shuck it. This ain't no way to start a conversation." he said. "Man, I ain't good at this."

"Wait for the bloody tour Alby." said a boy with long blond hair. He came over to us. Veins stuck out of his muscled arms. He was taller than Alby.

"Pipe it, shuck-face." said Alby narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Names Newt." said the blond haired boy extending his arm towards me. I shook his hand.

"Right here is the Glade. You got it? This is where we eat, sleep, work. We call ourselves the Gladers." said Alby.

I nodded, keeping quiet. I felt dizzy.

"Greenie, you do get him right?" asked Newt.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good that." Alby said. "Fist Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin. Runner's will be back soon. The Box came late. Tor will be tomorrow, after the wake-up."

"Runners?" I asked.

"All will be explained tomorrow shuck-face." Alby snapped. "Find Chuck and Thomas. They'll arrange your sleeping arrangements."

I nodded. Alby walked off. I stood there for a few moments dazed and confused. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I walked towards a tree and sat under it. I sat there for a few moments trying to take everything in. I saw a flash of red and sliver. I blinked and scrambled to my feet.

Nothing was there. I frowned in confusion.

"That was one of them Beetle Blades." said a voice. I turned around.

There was a podgy kid and a boy with brown hair.

"Woah, it's a girl." said the boy with brown hair. I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name?" asked the podgy kid.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Chuck and this shuck-face here is Thomas." said Chuck. I nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Thomas.

"Maisie." I said.

"Cool." Thomas and Chuck said.

"The doors will be closing soon." said Chuck. When the doors closed, they made a horrible grinding noise.I shuddered at the thought. Soon, I was lying on a soft sleeping bag. I stared at the ceiling.

I soon fell asleep.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 3****  
**

**Maisie's POV**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Newt bending over me. I opened my mouth to speak but Newt clamped his hand over my mouth. I looked at Newt with confusion.

"Shh..don't want to wake up Chuckie and Thomas." he said. The air stank of his morning breath. I blinked a few times. Chuck was snoring, so was Thomas. "Supposed to show you something before wake-up."

I nodded and got up. He started to walk away and I followed him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered following him.

"You'll find out when we get there." Newt said. "Stay close to me."

I nodded and followed him. It was really dark and I couldn't see a thing. I stood on a hand and heard a sharp cry of pain then I received a punch on the shin. I winced.

"Sorry." I whispered ignoring the dirty look from Newt. I followed him, stepping over people. Some boys were snoring. I rolled my eyes and kept following Newt. He kept looking over his shoulder making sure I was close to him and still following him. He lead me out of the Homestead and towards to one of the maze walls. I was still confused of how the maze walls could move. They were huge walls. How the heck could they move?

"What are those?" I said pointing at the flashing red lights.

Newt stood just a metre away from the ivy covered wall.

"When you bloody need to know, you'll know."

"Well, it's pretty stupid sending me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions." I paused then added "_Shank_."

Newt broke out into a laugh, but quickly stopped and cut it off. "I like you Greenie. Now shut up and let me show ya somethin'."

Newt stepped forward and dug his hands into the really thick ivy spreading several vines away from the wall to reveal a very dust-frosted window, a square about half a metre wide. I blinked. It was dark at the moment like it had been painted black.

"What are we looking for Newt?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"Hold your undies girlie." Newt said. "One will be coming along soon."

"Don't call me girlie." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just shut up and wait." Newt said. A minute passed. Two minutes passed. I fidgeted with my feet.

I looked over at Newt who was still and patient. I wondered on how he could be so still and patient. He focused on the window. I could hear his breathing which was soft and quiet. He tucked a bit of blond hair behind his shoulder then went back to being still. He was waiting for something, I just didn't know what.

Then it changed. Glimmers of eerie light shone through the window; it cast a wavering spectrum of colours on Newt's face and body as if he was stepped next to a lighted swimming pool. I grew perfectly still, squinting, trying to make out was on the other side of the window. A thick lump grew in my throat. _What is that? What is on the other side?_

"Out there is the Maze." Newt whispered, his eyes wide as if he was in a trance. "Everything we do - our whole life, Greenie resolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second we spend in honour of the Maze, trying to solve somethin' that's not shown us it has a solution, ya know? And that's why we want to show ya that the maze isn't somethin to messed with. Show ya why the buggin walls close every night. Show ya why you should never ever find ya butt out there."

Newt stepped back, still holding onto the vines. He nodded at the window gesturing for me to take my place and look through the window. I stepped forward to look through the window. I leaned forward until my nose touched the cool glass. It took me a second to focus on the moving object on the other side through the grimy and dusty window and see what Newt wanted me to see. When I did, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

A large bulbous creature the size of a cow, maybe a bull but with no distinct shape twished and seethed along the ground in the corrider on the other side of the window. It climbed the opposite wall then leaped at the window with a loud thump. I shrieked before I could stop myself, leapt away from the window. The thing bounced backwards, leaving the glass unharmed.

I sucked in two huge breaths and leaned in once again. My heart was pounding. It was too dark to make it out clearly but odd lights came from unknown source revealing blurs of glistening silver spikes and flesh. Wicked instrument-tipped appendages sticking out of its body like arms; a blade, a set of shears, long rods I didn't know what the purpose could be.

The creature was a horrific mix of animal and machine. It seemed to know that me and Newt were there and it wanted to kill us and feast on our flesh.

My heart pounded. I looked at Newt.

"What-what is that thing?" I asked. I shuddered.

"We call em Grievers. Nasty things." Newt said.

I nodded. My heart pounded.

What the hell was a Griever?

Newt looked at the window absently. "Now you know what bloody lurks in the Maze. Now you know this isn't a joke. It isn't joke time. You've been sent to the Glade, Greenie. We're expectin you to survive and help us do what we've sent here to do."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Find our way out, Maisie." Newt said. "Solve the buggin maze and find our way home."

Couple hours later, it was now day time. The maze walls had reopened. I ate my bacon and eggs. Thomas was sat next to me. Chuck was talking about something. I wasn't really listening. I thought about the Grievers and the Runners.

A tap on the shoulder jarred me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Alby standing behind me, his arms crossed.

"Ain't you looking fresh?" Alby said. "Get a nice view out of the window this morning?"

I stood up, hoping to get answers. I was really confused about this place.

"Enough to make me want to learn more about this place," I said.

Alby nodded. "Me and you shank. The tour begins now. No questions until the end." His face looked serious so I decided not to ask him any questions.

"Okay." I said.

"Come on then, we ain't got all day." he said. I nodded and walked away with Alby.

The Tour had officially begun.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 4****  
**

**Maisie's POV**

We started the Tour at The Box, which was closed at the moment - double doors of metal lying flat on the on the ground, covered in white paint, faded and cracked. Alby pointed down at the doors.

"This here's The box. Once a month we get a Newbie like you, never fails. Once a week, we get supplies, clothes, some food. Don't need a lot - pretty much run ourselves in the Glade."

I nodded. I was itching to ask questions but I forced myself not to.

I forced myself to keep my mouth shut. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"We don't know jack about The Box, you get me?" Alby continued. "Where it came from, how it gets here, who's in charge. The shanks sent us here without tellin' us anythin'. We got all the electricity we need, grow and raise most of her food, get clothes and such. Tried to tried a slinthead Greenie back in the Box one time - thing wouldn't move till we took him out."

I nodded. I wondered if they had phones, Ipods, music and other stuff. Probably not.

Alby kept talking, not looking me in the eye. "Glade's cut into four sections: Gardens, Blood House, Homestead and Deadheads. You got that?"

"Kind of." I said.

Alby pointed to the northeast corner, where the fields and fruit trees were located.

"Gardens - where we grow the crops. Water's pumped in through pipes in the ground - always has been, or we'd starved to death a long time ago. Never rains here. Never." He pointed to the southeast corner, at the animal pens and barns. "Blood House - where we raise and slaughter animals." He pointed to the pitiful living quarters. "The Homestead- stupid place is as big than when the first of us got here because we kept adding to it with wood and klunk. Klunk is another word for poo. That's the noise it makes when it hits out pee pots."

"Lovely." I said with sarcasm.

"Anyway, it ain't pretty, but it works. Most of us sleep outside anyway."  
I felt dizzy.

Millions of questions were going through my head, I couldn't keep them straight. Alby pointed to the Southeast corner, the forest area with several sickly trees and benches. "Call that the Deadheads. Graveyard's in the back in the thicker woods. Go there and rest, hang out whatever." He cleared his throat as if he wanted to change the subject.

"You'll spend the next two weeks working one day each for our different job Keepers - until we know what you're best at. Slopper, Bricknick, Bagger, Track-hoe, somethin'll stick. it always does. Come on."

Alby walked towards the South Door, located between what he'd called the Deadheads and The Blood house. I followed wrinkling my nose at the smell of dirt and manure. _Graveyards? With a place full of teenagers? _That baffled me more than what the words that Alby was saying - like Bagger and Slopper.

I was dying to ask questions but I willed my mouth shut. Frustrated, I turned my attention to he turned the attention to the pens in the Blood House area. Several cows and nibbled and chewed at a through full of greenish hay. _Why do I remember these animals? _I wondered.  
Alby pointed to the large barn in the back corner, its red paint long faded to a dull rust colour. "Back there's where the Slicers work. Nasty stuff, that. Nasty. If you like blood, then you be a Slicer."

I shook my head. Alby kept walking to the South Door. We reached the South Door and Alby stopped. I nearly crashed into Alby.

"Out there's the Maze." He said pointing over his shoulder then he paused. I stared in that direction. I got a chill from thinking about the Maze and the Grievers. I shuddered. Alby continued "Two years I've been here. Ain't none been here longer. The few before are already here."

My eyes went wide and my heart quickened. "Two years we've trying to solve the shuckin' Maze. Mappin it out ain't easy. The shucking walls close every night which makes it harder." Alby said. He nodded towards the concrete blocked building where the Runners disappeared the night before. I stepped forward wanting to see the Maze for myself but Alby put a hand on my chest and pushed me back.

"Ain't going out there shank," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Ya think I sent Newt to ya before the wake-up just for kicks? Freak, that's the Number One Rule, the only one you'll never be forgiven for breaking. Ain't nobody - _nobody _- allowed in the Maze except the Runners. Break that rules, if the Grievers don't kill ya, we'll kill ya ourselves. Got it?"

I nodded. My heartbeat quickened once again. A movement on the left wall caught my eye.

"What was that?" I asked. Alby didn't bother to look. "No question until the end shank. How many times have I gotta tell ya?" He paused then let out a sigh. "Beetle Blades. That's how the creators watch us. You better not-"

He was cut off by a loud booming ringing alarm. I jumped. I wasn't expecting it. Alby looked at me.

It seemed to be ringing from all directions. I clamped my hands over my ears. I looked over at Alby. He didn't look scared. He looked...confused.

"What is it?" I asked through the alarm.

"The Box shuck-face! The Box!" Alby shouted at me.

"What about it?" I asked.

Alby ran towards The Box and I ran after him.

"Newt, what's going on?" I asked.

"A shuckin Newbie is coming up to the Glade." Newt shouted at me.

"So?" I said confused.

"_So?_" Newt relied his jaw dropping slightly. "Greenie, we've never had two Newbies in the same _month_, much less than two days in a row." And with that he ran towards The Box. I followed him.

The alarm stopped ringing for two whole minutes. Everyone crowded around the Box. I stepped through the crowd to get closer to the box. Newt pulled me back a bit. I looked up at him. His brow was creased. He looked very confused.

"So, how long does it take for a Newbie to get here?" I asked.

"Usually takes bout half an hour after the alarm." Newt replied.

I nodded. Then I paused. "How do you know it not just the supplies?"

"The alarm doesn't ring for that." Newt said. There was a muffle of conversations. We must have stood there for about half an hour. Suddenly there was a muffled boom signalling that the bizarre lift had arrived. Everyone went silent. Newt leaned over to get a better look in The Box. Newt jerked back in shock.

"What is it Newt?" I asked. He looked at me then at the crowd.

"It's another girl." Newt said.

I peered in and gasped when I saw who the girl was.

It was my friend Roxy.

"Get me out of this box thing! It smells like feet down here!" Roxy shouted. Newt threw down a rope and Roxy grabbed onto it.

They pulled her up out of The Box.

"Nice to meet ya, shank." Newt said. "Welcome to the Glade."

**Chapter Done **

**This is my twist on the story. Teresa will still be coming into the story. **

**Anyways, Read and Review **

**Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 5**

**Maisie's POV**

"Another Newbie the next day. Crazy." Alby muttered as they pulled Roxy out of The Box.

_W_as_ I just here yesterday? _I thought. Wow. That's so weird.

They pulled her up from the box and helped her up. They were brushing off her clothes and brushing her hair out of her face. Roxy just stared at them confused. I didn't know who was more confused: Roxy or the boys. Probably the same, though the boys look more of confused at the fact there is another Newbie after me. Also that there is another girl.

Roxy looked around. She saw me. She smiled then had a confused look on her face. I looked at her confused as well.

"Maisie? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. Newt looked at us confused. There was a very awkward silence.

"What's your name?" asked Alby breaking the silence.

"Roxy..." said Roxy. I could see she was trying to remember her last name.

"Nice to meet you Roxy." said Newt. He held out his hand, Roxy looked at his hand a little hesitant at first, but she took his hand and shook it. Newt smiled.

"Don't call me Roxanne." she said glaring at the boys. Roxy looked around. She saw the huge walls that surrounded the Glade. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Those are some huge ass walls." Roxy said looking at them.

Newt looked at the other Gladers confused. I held in a laugh. As weren't from exactly from this world, we still had phrases from our world. I remember my world. Vaguely. Vaguely. I looked at the stone walls covered in ivy. I nodded my head in agreement. Those were some huge ass walls.

"What's another girl doing here?" asked a boy. Roxy and I glared at him. The boy went quiet. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll show the Greenie around." Chuck said breaking the silence.

"Greenie?! who you calling Greenie?! Roxy said. Roxy followed Chuck to the Homestead. I followed them.

I could hear Alby shouting at them. "No one touch the Newbie girl! Don't touch Maisie as well!"

"She won't let ya anyway!" I shouted at them. They looked at me confused. Alby looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Roxy's a 3rd degree black belt in Karate. She also knows self defence " I said to them. My memory was coming back but it was things about my world, not who I was. Which was quite annoying. Newt looked at me confused. About fifty confused faces looked at me.

"What's this 'Karate' who talk of?" one boy asked. He was small, skinny and a normal sized nose. He had black messy hair and green eyes.

"I can't really explain it, but if you cross Roxy, you'll find out what it is." I said. With that, I ran off in the oppisite direction to find Roxy and Chuck. Chuck was going on and on about something. Something about the Runners. What were the Runners? Alby had told me not to go into the Maze except the Runners. I shuddered at the thought of the Grievers. I still didn't know what the heck a Griever was.

Soon, I was sitting at a table with Roxy, Chuck and Thomas eating sandwiches.

"Mm.." I said with my mouth full. Chuck finished his sandwich and burped. Me and Roxy burst out laughing. Chuck laughed too.

I burped slightly.

It soon went dark.

"Ah, the Runners will be back soon. The doors will close soon." Chuck said.

"What do you mean the Doors will close soon?" asked Roxy.

"The Maze doors close every night." Chuck said. Roxy blinked. She was probably thinking the same thing was when I first heard it. How the heck could those doors move? The Runners came in from the Maze and went to a concrete building.

Suddenly there was a loud boom which made me and Roxy fall of the bench in shock.  
It was followed by a horrible crunching grinding sound.

We couldn't stand up, it was like a earthquake. The walls were closing. The walls where _closing. By themselves._ We looked out the window to get a better look. The door slid across the ground making sparks. I blinked in fascination. I had only heard the doors closing not seen them close. This was defying physics. Then a loud echoing boom told us that the doors had closed for the night. I blinked in shock. They were like sliding glass doors.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Roxy looking at me wide eyed.

"Those doors closed. By themselves." I said.

"Yeah, just be glad those doors close. Otherwise we'd all be dead by those Grievers." said Chuck.

"What the hell is a Griever?" asked Roxy.

"A robotic lizard type-thingy." I said. "I don't have a clue."

"Oh.." said Roxy.

"Newt will show ya." I said.

Soon, I was lying on a soft sleeping bag. Roxy was next to me.

"You survived First Day." i whispered.

"Cool." Roxy whispered back. Most of the boys were snoring. Some mumbled in their sleep. I felt the urge to find a pen and draw a moustache on one of the boys. I fought the urge. Roxy had fallen asleep.

I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

Later on, I got woken up by Newt waking up Roxy to show her the Maze and Grievers. Then afterwards, Alby will give her the Tour. \i think

I could hear Chuck snoring next to me.

I fell asleep again.

**Chapter Done. **

**Read and review.**

**Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter ****6**

**Maisie's POV**

Newt woke me up. I groaned and I turned over.

"Maisie. Wake up." he said. He shook me again. I groaned again. "Wake up."

I sighed. "Fine..."

I sat up and stretched my stiff muscles. Newt was looking at me. I blinked a few times. I yawned as well. Newt was staring at me. He grinned at me.

"For a second there, I thought you were dead." Newt said jokingly. I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"Not funny Newt, not funny." I said getting up and glaring at him. Newt chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes.

Soon, I was standing next to Newt at the Blood House getting ready for my first session with a Keeper . Cows mooed, sheep bleated, pigs squealed all around us. Somewhere, a dog barked. I kind of went into a daze. I don't know why, I just did.

"Maisie, are you listening to me?" Newt asked.

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"Oh right." said Newt. He looked at me. I yawne

"Sorry. It sometimes takes me a while to wake up." I said. Newt nodded.

"Anyway, lets go meet Winston. He's the Keeper," said Newt walking away.

I followed. Winston was an acne-covered kid, short but muscular. For the first half, Winston told me where the pens were. Where the turkey and chicken coops were. I nodded. I was thinking about Roxy.

Alby was giving her the Tour. She's probably dying to ask questions. I smirked to myself. My crazy friend and hot-headed Alby. That thought amused me.

The second hour was spent actually working with the farm animals - feeding, cleaning, fixing a fence, scraping up klunk. _Klunk._ I was surprised that I was using Glade terms more and more. The third hour was hardest as I watched Winston slaughter a hog. I shuddered slightly. A grumble from my stomach told me I was hungry.

I was passing the Box when I saw Roxy and Alby by one of the doors to the Maze. I smirked slightly. I watched them for a bit then went to get something to eat. Thomas and Chuck were already sitting at a table. I got some sandwiches and sat down next to Thomas.

"Hey Maisie." Thomas said. Chuck waved.

"Hey." I said. I ate a sandwich. I was really hungry. Chuck was going on about something. I rolled my eyes and kept eating my sandwich. Roxy came in and sat next to me.

"Hey Rox." I said.

"Hey Maisie." she said. Chuck looked at me and Roxy.

"What?" Roxy asked. Chuck went back to eating his sandwich. I rolled my eyes.

Roxy rolled her eyes. Thomas chuckled slightly. I looked around.

_Hey Maisie! _

Some how I knew that was Roxy. We were telepathic. Awesome.

_Hey Rox. We're telepathic. _

_I know! It's so cool!_

_We can't tell anyone. _

_I know. Don't get your knickers in a twist. _

_Shut up Roxy. _

Roxy and I burst out laughing. Thomas and Chuck looked at us with weird looks.

"Hi." I said. Chuck raised an eyebrow. Thomas raised an eyebrow. I looked at Roxy. Roxy and I got up. We saw some huge branches. We practised Karate with them. Some boys stopped and looked at us. I saw Newt leaning against a frame of the homestead watching us. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We stopped after a while and went back into the Homestead. The boys stared at us.

"What?" I asked. The boys blinked.

_Roxy. _I said in my mind

_What? _

_Hi. _

_You're an idiot. _

_So are you. _

_Oh yeah! _

Roxy and I decided to have a staring contest. Cause we were bored. She blinked.

"Hah!" I said. "I win!" Roxy glared at me. I smiled at her.

It was nearly night time. The Runners came back. I still know what the heck the Runners were. The the doors closed. I shuddered at the doors closing. Roxy sighed.

"Those doors are so loud!" she said.

I was really tired so I went to where I normally slept. I fell asleep.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review! **

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 7****  
**

**Maisie's POV**

It was now morning.

I was asleep in a deep slumber. I wasn't woken up by the light. I sighed. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I groaned then turned over and opened my eyes to see Newt staring down at me. I blinked trying to get the grogginess away from my eyes. Newt smiled at me.

_What? _I thought.

"Get up Maz." Newt said. Maz. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Yeah, good morning to ya. What times it?" I said.

"Seven o'clock, Greenie." Newt said with a mocking smile. "Figured I'd let you sleep in."

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

Newt looked away blushing. "Cause you look pretty when you sleep."

I blushed and giggled slightly. "Thank you."

Newt smiled. "You're welcome."

Then the thought hit me. "Seven o'clock? What are you guys, a bunch of farmers?!"

Newt rolled his eyes. "Uh...yeah, now that ya mention it." Newt plopped himself beside me and sat cross legged. "Gonna put you with the Track-hoes today Greenie. Might suit ya fancy then slicin' up bloody piggies and such."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to stop calling me that?"

"What, bloody piggies?"

I giggled. "No, Greenie. I'm not the newest Newbie. Roxy is. My name is Maisie."

"Would ya mind if I call ya Maz?" Newt asked.

"Not at all." I replied. Newt smiled. Maz sounded familiar. I tried to figure it out. I couldn't think of anything. I just didn't know why it sounded so familiar.

I smiled back. "What's a Track-hoe?"

"It's what we call the guys workin' their butts off in the Gardens - tilling, weeding, plantings and such." Newt said looking around.

"Who's the Keeper?" I asked.

"Zart. Nice guy, as long you don't sluff on the job, that is." Newt replied.

"Oh.." I said nodded.

I heard a grumble. I looked down and it was coming from me. I blushed. Newt chuckled softly.

"Let's go get something to eat." Newt said getting up. "And hope we don't bloody choke."

I nodded and got up.

I met the infamous Frypan who was trying feed starving Gladers. My stomach grumbled again. He couldn't have been more than sixteen but he had a full grown beard and hair sticking out all over of his body. His clothes were smeared with food essence. I'm going to have check for black hairs.

We ate our food. Roxy sat with us. Newt smiled at me. I smiled back.

Then after breakfast, I spent the morning with the Keeper of the Gardens, "working my butt off" as Newt would've said.

Zart was a tall black haired kid. He had a long face and droopy eyes. He didn't say much, but showed me the ropes until I could work on my own. Weeding, pruning an apricot tree, planting squash and courgette seeds, picking veggies. I didn't love it, but it wasn't as bad as what I had done for Winston at the Blood House. I shuddered.

We both were weeding for a while now. I had to stop for a bit to get my breath back. Then I went back to working.

By the time mid-afternoon had arrived, I was ready to collapse from exhaustion- all that bending over and crawling around on your knees in the dirt was the pits. Tired and sore, I headed to the Kitchen to get a snack and some water. I could've eaten a full blown meal even though I had lunch two hours earlier.

I bit into an apple then plopped onto the ground next to Chuck and Thomas. Newt was there too. He had his eyes closed and he sighed softly.

"Newt." I said. He ignored me. I sighed.

"Newt." Chuck said. Newt ignored him.

"Newt!" I said louder. Newt opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, Maz?" he asked me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just relaxin' my eyes for a bit." Newt replied. I nodded. He smiled at me. I got up and went to explore for a bit then I would go back to working. I went to explore the Deadheads. Twigs and leaves crunched under my feet. I walked some more until I saw the graves. There were several graves. I leaned in to see the graves. Names were carved into the wooden crosses.

One of the names was Stephen. That name sounded familiar to me. I didn't know why, it just did.

I walked to another grave. It said George. George. Again, the name sounded familiar. I didn't know why. Then I saw a box with a window. I looked into it and saw a half deceased body.

"Ew." I muttered.

Words were carved onto the glass and it said:

_Let this half-shank be a warning to all;  
__You can't escape through the Box Hole. _

I blinked and snorted. It sounded ridiculous, but I made a mental note not to try it. Suddenly I head a twig snap. I gasped and turned around.

"Who's there?" I said looking around. I heard another twig snap. I gasped again. I saw Newt walking through the trees. I sighed in relief when I saw it was him. My heart still pounded.

"Hey Maz," he said.

"Goodness Newt, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I said. Newt chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said. He got closer to me. "What you doing here?"

"Just looking. These names sound familiar and I don't know why."

"Oh." said Newt.

He put his arm around me. I blushed slightly. I turned to face him. He looked down at me, his blue eyes looking down at my brown eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I blushed. He pulled away and blushed.

I giggled. Not the most romantic place to be but it was still awesome. Kind of. Newt looked away blushing.

"Come on, we should get back." Newt said. I nodded, still a bit speechless. We walked back into the centre of the Glade near The Box. It was already getting dark. How long had I been in the graveyard for? I went back to yanking weeds. Soon, I was about to collapse from exhaustion. I kept thinking about the kiss. I sighed.

I went to the Kitchen to get something to eat. Roxy sat next to me.

"Hey Maisie." said Roxy.

"Hey Rox. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin much. Been workin' for Winston."

"Oh. I had to do that. Not nice."

Roxy nodded. Chuck was going on about something. The Runners came back and went to the concrete building. After dinner, whatever you call it, I went to where I normally slept and got into my sleeping bag. I stared at the ceiling thinking about when Newt kissed me before in the Deadheads. I smiled softly.

I could hear Chuck and Thomas snoring. I rolled my eyes.

I turned over and fell asleep.

**Chapter Done! **

**Hope ya liked it! **

**Read and review! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 8****  
**

**Maisie's POV**

I woke up early. It was still night time and I could hear the boys snoring. I rolled my eyes. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about the kiss. I smiled. I closed my eyes again.

I got woken up by Chuck. I opened my eyes and groaned. Then I turned over away from Chuck.

"Go. Away." I said. Chuck sighed.

"You seem a bit out of it." Chuck said. "Why?"

I turned over again and sat up. I glared at him.

"I'm always out of it in the morning you twit." I said.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Then he looked confused. "Twit?"

I sighed. "Nevermind..."

Chuck gave me a confused look. "Ok then.."

"Come on, let's get breakfast. Cause I'm hungry." I said. Chuck nodded.

He woke up Thomas and we made our way to the Kitchen. Frypan and his crew were trying to feed an army of starving Gladers.

Roxy was there, eating an apple. I got some breakfast and sat down at the picnic table. Roxy got up and got her breakfast. I saw Newt and he looked at me. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

I bit into an apple. Newt came over to us.

"Hey guys." Newt said.

"Hey Newt." said Roxy. She bit into her apple again.

There was a crowd of boys near the one of the Maze doors.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Seeing off the Runners for the day." Newt replied.

I saw some boys with backpacks. They smiled at the other boys.

"Minho is the Keeper of the Runners. You'll get to do that soon. Dunno when but you'll get to do that." Newt said. I nodded.

I tried the job of The Builders. I worked my butt off. By the mid-afternoon, I was ready to collapse with exhaustion. I had beads of sweat on my forehead. I wiped the sweat of my forehead. I went to get a snack and some water. Roxy was there eating a pear.

"Been working with the Track-hoes?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You?"

"The Builders." I replied. Roxy nodded. Chuck and Thomas came over.

"Hey guys." I said. Thomas waved.

"Hey!" said Chuck. Chuck started going on about something. I rolled my eyes. Roxy rolled her eyes.

_When does he ever not stop talking? _

_I dunno Roxy. _

_He's annoying. _

_I know. He also snores as well. Very loudly._

I giggled.

Roxy giggled as well. I was surprised there wasn't any awkwardness between me and Newt after the kiss in the Deadheads. I gives me chills thinking about it. Happy chills. I sighed. Newt was sitting under a tree eating an apple. I went over to him. My heart pounded.

"Hey Newt." I said.

"Hey Maz." Newt said. He smiled at me.

I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me. I blushed. Newt looked at me blushing slightly. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked off. Thankfully, no one saw. I went back to working with a smile on my face. Later on, I went to the Kitchen with Roxy, Thomas and Chuck to get something to eat. Frypan was cooking roast beef with mashed potatoes and vegetables. I pretty much drooled. I wiped it off and got a plate of the food.

Thomas and Chuck were talking about something. Something about the Runners. The Runners came back and went to the concrete building. I wondered what that was for...

Afterwards, I went to where I normally slept. The rest of the Gladers were asleep. I could hear them snoring outside. Newt came in.

"Goodnight Maz." Newt said. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. Then he walked out the Homestead.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 9****  
**

**Maisie's POV**

I got woken up by someone shaking me. I groaned and turned over. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I groaned again.

"Wake up Maz." said Newt. I smiled. I opened my eyes and sat up. I yawned.

"Morning Newt." I said.

"Morning Maz." He said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and giggled. Newt chuckled. Newt's stomach grumbled. I giggled.

"Come on, let's get some something to eat." I said. Newt nodded and pulled me up. We walked to the Kitchen. Thomas and Chuck were already there. They were talking about something. I got something to eat. Roxy sat next to me.

"Hey Roxy." I said

"Hey Maisie." she said.

Newt came up to me.

"Minho says he wants to try you out for being a Runner." said Newt. I nodded.

Newt smiled. I smiled. Minho came in. He was an Asian kid with strong arms and short black hair.

"Come on then, girlie." Minho said smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Call me girlie again and I'll kick you where it hurts." I said glaring at him.

Newt snorted. Minho glared at him.

"Shut up, shuck-face," Minho said. His face went red with embarrassment. I smirked.

He led me to the Homestead and to cupboard. He got out some keys and put them in the rusty lock. He opened the doors and there were boxes of shoes. I blinked.

"Got some girl trainers. We didn't know why we got them." Minho said. He looked at me. "What size do you wear?"

"Um...I don't know." I said.

I took of one of my trainers and looked at the size. Size 3. "Three."

"Okay then." Minho said tossing me a box with size 3 trainers inside. I opened the box.

"Fancy." I said.

"Yeah." Minho said. I went to tie my shoes when a plastic watch was dropped in my lap. It was black and simple, it's face showing only a digital display of the time. "Put it on and never take it off. Your life might depend on it." I nodded. I buckled the watch onto my wrist.

Minho continued talking. "Here's a rucksack, water bottles, lunchbox, some shorts and t-shirts, other stuff." I stood up and test out my trainers. I jogged in circles.

"These fit good." I said. Minho looked up. He nodded. "Stop prancin' around." he said. "Good luck out there with no breakfast, no lunch and no weapons."

"Weapons?" I asked.

Minho nodded. "Yeah weapons. I'll show ya where we keep them." he said. "Come on." Minho walked into the back of cupboard. He moved away some boxes to reveal and brick wall. There was a trapdoor. Minho lifted it up and it revealed a set of wooden stairs leading into blackness. "Keep 'em down here so shanks like Gally can't get to them. Come on."

Minho went first. The stairs creaked with every shift of weight as we went down the steps. We hit a dirt floor and I couldn't see anything until Minho on a single lightbulb by pulling a string.

There were a lot of weapons. I whistled. "That's a lot of weapons." I said.

"Don't use most of it. We usually take some sharp knives." he said. "Go pick something. Make sure they're nice and sharp. Then we'll go and get breakfast and pack our lunch. Then we'll head out after that."

I nodded. I could smell the wafts of frying bacon. Frypan was trying to feed an army of starving Gladers getting ready to do their jobs.

We had breakfast. Minho looked at me. "Ready?"

"Um..yeah." I said.

"There ain't no 'umms' around here. You ready or not?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I said.

"Then let's go runnin'."

We went thought the West door in Section 8 or something like that. Minho explained it to me. We made our way through several corridors, I was right beside Minho, I looked around too. Minho turned right and left without thinking about it. I ran to keep up with him. We finally made it to a rectangular cut in a long wall to the north, which looked like a doorway with out a door.

Minho ran straight through with out stopping. "This leads from Section Eight - the middle left square- to Section One - the top left square. This pathway is always the same but the walls rearrange themselves."

I followed him breathing heavily. I calmed my breathing just a bit. We ran down a long corridor to the right, passing several turns to the left. When we reached the end of the passage, Minho slowed to barely more than a walk and reached behind him and pulled a notepad and pencil from the side pocket from his rucksack. He jotted something down then put it back.

"I rely on memory." said Minho. I nodded. We ran for a short while before we reached an intersection. Minho went to the right. As he did so, he got out of one of his knives and cut a bit of ivy and threw it on the floor and kept running.

"Bread crumbs?" I asked the old fairy tale popping into my head.

"Bread crumbs," Minho said. "I'm Hansel and you're Gretel." I rolled my eyes. On we went, following the course of the Maze. Minho cut the ivy everything time we turned a turn.

I could help but be impressed, Minho could cut the ivy with out slowing down. "All right, your turn." he said his breathing more heavier. "You gotta cut the ivy every time we run. We pick em up or kick em to the side."

I nodded. I cut the ivy. I had to slow down to cut the ivy and then sprint to catch up with Minho.

"Alright. Break time." He said. I got out my water and drank some of it.

"Save some for later." he said. "Come on we gotta back." I ran right behind Minho for two more hours sprinkled with little breaks which seemed to get shorter.

My legs were really sore but I kept running. I thought about Newt. Finally Minho stopped and pulled off his rucksack. I ate a sandwich. I saw a dull glimmer.

"What's that?" I asked getting up. I pulled some ivy away and read the carved words on the metal sign.

WORLD IN CATASTROPHE:

KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT.

I read the words to myself then out loud. I looked at Minho.

"What does it mean?" I asked. Minho shrugged.

"I don't know. They're all around the Maze. I quit looking at em a long time ago." Minho said. I nodded and looked at the sign. "Come on Greenie, let's go."

I nodded and let the vines fall over the sign and slung my backpack over my shoulders.

An hour after lunch, Minho stopped at the end of a long corridor. It was straight, the walls solid, with no hallways branching off.

"The last dead end." he said to me. "Time to go back."

I sucked in a deep breath. Minho jotted something down then set off in a run. I ran after him.

The rest of the day was a blur of exhaustion.

We made it back to the Glade, went to the Map room, wrote up the day's Maze route, compared it to yesterday's map.  
The walls closed and then it was dinner. After that, I went to a tree and sat under it. Newt came and sat next to me.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Tiring." I said. Newt put an arm around me and pulled me close. He kissed my cheek. I kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Do you want to um, be my girlfriend, whatever that is." he asked.

I nodded.

He smiled.

"I don't want to tell anyone." i said. Newt nodded.

"Same." he said. He kissed me. I blushed.

Newt got up and walked off. I was so tired.

I fell asleep there.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 10**

**Maisie's POV**

"Maz?" I heard someone say. I groaned. "Maz. Wake up" I groaned again and opened my eyes. I saw Newt kneeling in front of me. His blue eyes were full of worry then relief.

I blinked away grogginess.

I looked around. I had some blankets on me. I looked up and I saw I was under the tree. I blinked again.

"Hey Newt." I said. Newt sighed with relief.

"Hey Maz. You fell asleep here." Newt said. I nodded. I was still a bit tired. My legs were still numb.

"I know. I was too tired." I said. Newt chuckled. I smiled at him. I sat up straight and looked around. My stomach grumbled. I blushed slightly. Newt chuckled. My stomach grumbled again.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Newt said getting up. He pulled me up. "And hope we don't bloody choke."

I nodded and followed him. My legs were numb so I stumbled a bit. It wore off.

We walked towards the Kitchen and got some food. We sat down at a picnic table. I ate some toast and beans. Thomas, Chuck and Roxy came up to us talking to about something. I didn't know what because Chuck and Roxy were talking too fast.

"Hey guys." I said. Chuck waved. Thomas nodded at us.

"Hey Maisie!" Roxy said.

"Roxy! Calm down!" I said. Roxy pouted at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same.

Newt chuckled.

"Is Roxy always this crazy?" Newt asked.

"Yeah." I said. Roxy rolled her eyes. Newt chuckled.

I saw Chuck staring at Roxy. I looked at Chuck and he looked away. I raised my eyebrow. Chuck looked around. I think Chuck likes Roxy. Hm...

Alby came up to me. "Hey. Minho said you were a great runner."

"Really?" I asked. Alby nodded.

"Gonna have a Gathering later." Alby said.

"Gathering?" I asked. Alby ignored my question. The Runners were ready to get to do into the Maze. I watched them. Minho looks a lot like me, kind of. Alby walked out. I turned to Newt.

"What's a Gathering?" I asked.

"It's when the Keepers get together and makes decisions about somethin." Newt replied. I nodded. Newt smiled at me. I smiled back. I walked into the Deadheads. I looked at the names of the graves. Stephen. George. Why do they sound so familiar?

I heard a twig snap. I turned around. It was Newt.

"What you doing here?" he asked. I shrugged.

Newt came closer. He pulled me close. I looked up at him. I smiled. I felt safe with Newt. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and blushed madly. Shivers went up my spine. Happy shivers.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I pulled away and stared at him. Newt was blushing. I giggled.

Suddenly there was a loud booming ringing noise. I jumped. Newt looked around.

The Newbie alarm.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **

**Thanks. :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 11**

**Maisie's POV**

The alarm drowned out the hum of activity and chatter. I ran for the The Box and Newt followed. Everyone stopped and looked around. There were chatter of confusion and shock.

"Another Newbie?" Alby asked. "What's going on?"

I ran up to the Box. The other boys and Roxy ran up to the Box.

The alarm stopped blaring after two whole minutes. Everyone was now at the Box. There whispers of excitement and confusion. We must have stood there for bout half an hour. I looked around. I shuddered thinking about my nightmarish trip a few days ago. I think.

Suddenly there was muffled boom signalling that the bizarre lift had arrived. Alby and Newt stepped forward. Newt got the left side and Alby got the right. They lifted the lift doors. I peered in.

"Hey guys, it's another girl" I said looking at them.

"Another one?"

"What does she look like?"

"How old is she?"

"I got dibs!"

I looked in again. Sadness washed over me. The boys looked at me.

"That's not half of it." I said. I looked at them. "I think she's dead."

A couple of boys grabbed some ropes made from ivy and lowered Alby and Newt to retrieve the girls body.

Many Gladers looked solemn and kicked loose rocks.

I bet they were also excited to see the girl. I wondered what she looked like. Gally was one of the boys holding on the ropes, ready to hoist her, Alby and Newt out from the Box-shaft thing.

Alby's voice came from deep from the shaft shouting that they were ready. Gally and some others started pulling up on the rope. A few grunts later they had pulled Alby, Newt and the girl out of the Box. The girl had black hair and pale skin. I saw Thomas gawking at her and elbowed him in the chest. Alby and Newt were kneeling beside the girl. Alby looked up at me.

"Hey Maisie. Does she look familiar at all?" Alby asked. I shook my head. I hadn't seen her before. Suddenly the girl shot up into a sitting position. As she sucked in deep breaths, her eyes snapped open and she blinked looking at the crowd surrounding her.

Alby cried out and fell backwards. Newt gasped and jumped up, stumbling away from her. I jumped up.

"Holy mother of pearl!" I shouted stumbling back.

Newt grabbed onto me and held me close protectively. Hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Thomas didn't move, his eyes were locked on the girl, frozen in fear. Burning blue eyes darted back and forth as she took deep breaths. Her lips trembled as she muttered something, but we couldn't make it out. Newt still held onto me protectively. Then she took in a deep breath and spoke one sentence, her voice hollow and haunted - but clear.

"_Everything is going to change._"

Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she back onto the ground. Her right hand shot up like she was pointing the sky. In her hand was a scrawled piece of paper. Newt let go of me and stepped towards the girl. He pulled her fingers apart, grabbing the paper. with shaking hands, he unfolded it and put it on the ground. I peered over Newt and looked at it.

In black bold letters the note said:

**She's the last one. Ever.**

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 12**

**Maisie's POV**

Complete silence fell over the Glade. It was like something had taken the sound way.

Newt read the note out aloud to the boys who couldn't see the note. The Gladers stood there dumbfounded. I expected there to be shouts of confusion. No one said a word, their eyes were locked on the girl. Thomas hadn't moved a muscle. Her chest was rising and falling. The hairs on my neck were still standing on end. I shuddered. Newt put his hand on my shoulder.

Alby cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted "Med-jacks!"

I wondered what that word mean. Suddenly, I was knocked to the side. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Two older boys were pushing their way through the crowd. One was tall and had a buzz cut and had a nose the size of a fat lemon. The other one was short and had grey hair.

The taller one was leaning beside the girl, feeling her pulse and leaning over listening for her heartbeat. He stood up. He looked at Alby and Newt.

"She seems fine. Breathing okay, normal heartbeat though it's a bit slow. Your guess is a good as mine. I say she's in a coma." he said.

"Alright Clint." Alby said.

"Watch her closely." Newt said. They nodded and took her to the Homestead. I wondered what her name was.

"You seen her before?" Alby asked me. I shook my head.

_Well. That was creepy. _I heard Roxy say. I jumped slightly.

_Roxy! You scared me, you shuck-face! _

_Heh._

_I guess that was creepy. _

_Where the hell did holy mother of pearl come from?_

_I haven't got a clue. Seriously._

_Okaay..._

Newt looked at me. I looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked taking my hand in his. I blushed slightly.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just a little creeped out." I replied. Newt smiled. I smiled back. Chuck looked at Roxy. Roxy looked back at him. I shuddered slightly.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Newt said taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

I sat at a table and ate a sandwich. Newt sat next to me.

**Meanwhile in Maisie and Roxy's world...**

**Rebecca's POV **

Maisie hadn't been in school for a week. I think.

I wondered where she was.

"Any idea where Maisie could be?" I asked Chris, one of my friends who was friends with Maisie. He looked at me.

Chris shrugged. "Maybe she's on holiday, maybe she's ill."

"I don't know," I said. I looked around.

"Hm..." Chris said.

**Back in The Glade. **

**Maisie's POV**

I started singing a song for some reason. Newt looked at me. I blushed slightly.

"You're really good at singing." he said.

"Thanks." I said. Newt smiled. I giggled.

Some hair was covering my face. Newt moved it out of my face. I stared at him.

I ate my sandwich. Newt ate his.

Chuck and Thomas were talking about something. Roxy was listening to them, but the look on her face showed me that didn't didn't really care. I didn't know

I got up and got another sandwich. I sat back down. Newt put his arm around me. I blushed.

Thomas ate his sandwich, Chuck ate his. He burped.

Newt got up and went to the Homestead. I watched him go.

I got up and went to the Deadheads. I sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark. I couldn't believe how dark it was already. I looked around. I sighed. It was very dark now and the doors were going to close soon. I waited for a few minutes and there was the loud booming noise. The doors were closing.

They slid across the ground, creating sparks.

Then the doors closed with a loud boom. I sighed.

I laid down and stared at the sky. My eyes started to droop and I turned over on to my side and fell asleep.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **

**Sorry if I hadn't updated. I was really busy. **

**Anyway, Read and Review! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 13**

**Maisie's POV **

"Maisie?" I heard some one say. I groaned and turned over. "Maisie. Wake up." I opened my eyes and it was Thomas leaning over me. I kind of wished it was Newt, but Thomas is cool too. He blinked.

"What?" I said groaning and blinking. My eyes weren't used to the light yet. I looked around. I must have fallen asleep in the Deadheads. The Deadheads was a creepy place. Kind of.

"You fell asleep here." Thomas said.

"I can see that." I said. I got up and yawned. I stretched my arms and legs.

"Come on, let's get somethin' to eat." he said. I followed him to the kitchen. I sat down at the table. I yawned again. Newt came over to us.

"Hey Newt." I said. "How's the girl?"

"Still in a coma." Newt replied. I nodded. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Chuck was going on about something, again.

_When does he ever shut up?_

_Oh hi Roxy. When he's asleep, but he snores. _

_Thomas snores as well. _

_I know. _

Roxy and I giggled. Newt looked at us. I blushed slightly. Chuck was staring at Roxy. I raised an eyebrow. I will have to get those two together, somehow. I thought fro a while. Hmm... I got some breakfast. I got some bacon, eggs and some toast. I sat back down at the picnic table and started eating.

Roxy got her breakfast.

Newt sat next to me. I blushed slightly. I looked down to hide my blush and not to meet anyone's gaze. I ate my breakfast. Newt got up and got his breakfast. He sat back down next to me. I smiled at him.

**Meanwhile in Maisie and Roxy's world. **

**Rebecca's POV **

Maisie still wasn't in. I was deep in thought trying to figure out why.

"Maybe you should try calling her." Chris said.

"I don't know, Chris." I said.

"She might be on holiday or some other reason." Chris said. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said.

"Hm.." Chris said thinking. I shrugged and went to find a book to read.

**Back in the Glade. **

**Maisie's POV **

I tried out as a job as a cook. I worked with Frypan for the day. It was hard work, but I enjoyed it. Kind of.

Some boys smiled at me. I smiled back. I stopped for a break and ate an apple. Newt came up to me.

"Hey Maz. How's it goin'?" he asked.

"It's okay, tiring though." I replied.

"Minho still thinks you should be a Runner. He wants to have a gathering about it." Newt said.

I blushed. "Really?"

Newt nodded.

Later on, I helped Frypan and his crew feed a army of starving Gladers.

I ate my own dinner afterwards.

I watched the Maze Doors close. It had fascinated my when I first saw them close. It still does now.

Then I went to the Homestead and I went into my sleeping bag. Newt came in and smiled at me.

"Goodnight Maz." Newt said and he kissed me. I blushed.

"Goodnight." I said. He walked out of the Homestead and I laid down. I stared at the ceiling thinking. I thought about the kiss. I smiled to myself.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review! :3 **


	14. Chapter 14

Adventures in The Maze Runner

Summary: When Maisie is sucked into the world of The Maze Runner, she meets the Gladers and has to help them find their way out of the maze. What will happen?

**Chapter 14**

**Maisie's POV**

I woke up and yawned. I looked around. I was still a bit groggy. I yawned again. I stretched my stiff muscles and got up. I walked out of the Homestead and towards the kitchen. I saw Newt. He waved at me. I waved back. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I kept walking to the kitchen. My stomach grumbled. I was starving. I could smell wafts of bacon and toast. My stomach grumbled

Frypan and his crew was trying to feed an army of starving Gladers.

I walked to the kitchen and got some breakfast. I sat next to Roxy. Roxy was eating an orange. Minho came over to us.

"Hey Maisie." Minho said. "Hey Roxy."

"Hey Minho." I said.

"Hey Minho!" Roxy said.

"Someone's in a hyper type mood." Minho said smirking slightly.

"She's always in a hyper mood." I said. She slapped me across the head. I glared at Roxy. She glared back.

"Uncalled for!" she said glaring at me. Some boys stopped eating to stare at us.

"Well, you are!" I said. I looked at Minho. He had a confused look on his face. Then he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You really should be a Runner." Minho said then he walked away.

I shrugged slightly. I ate my breakfast. Roxy ate her breakfast.

Newt came over and sat next to me. Thomas was talking to Chuck. Chuck was eating a sandwich. I really want some tacos. They taste nice. I am slowly remembering stuff.

Slowly, but I am getting there. I remember a boy. His name was Chris. I think. I'm not sure. Whenever I try and make him out, his face goes blurry into a smear of colors.

I still don't know my last name, where I came from, who my parents are. It's really annoying.

"The girl's still in a buggin' coma." Newt said. I looked at him. He looked at me.

After breakfast, I got up and walked over to one of the Maze wall. I leant on it. I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw Minho and the rest of the Runners getting ready to go into the Maze. I watched them. Minho waved at me. I nodded at him. The runners ran in to the Maze. I watched them.

Newt came up to me.

"Hey Maz." Newt said.

"Hey Newt." I said smiling.

"What's up?" Newt asked.

"Nothing much. Just thinking." I said.

**Meanwhile in Maisie and Roxy's world. **

**Dominika's POV**

I was sitting in form. I was talking to my friends. Maisie hadn't been in. When we were in form, she would always talk to me.

"Maisie hasn't been in for ages." i said.

"Maybe she's ill." said Abbie.

"Maybe she's on holiday." Francesca said.

"She must be skiving." Jacob said.

"I don't know what has happened to her. Maybe I should call her." I said.

"Yeah." Abbie said. I got out my phone and dialled in her number.

**Back in the Glade. **

**Maisie's POV**

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone. It was Dominika.

"Hello?" I said. Newt looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Maisie? Where are you? It's Dominika." I heard Dominika say.

"It's a long story. I'm in the Glade." i said.

"The Glade?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"I have to go anyway. Bye!" She said. Then she hung up.

Newt looked at me.

"It's a long story." I said.

Newt nodded. Later on, we went to the kitchen to get dinner. Roxy sat next to me.

**In Maisie and Roxy's world...**

**Dominika's**** POV**

I hung up.

"What did she say?" Racheal asked.

"She said she was in this place called 'The Glade." I said.

They looked at me confused.

**Back in the Glade. **

**Maisie's POV**

Newt was asking me questions. I was trying to answer them. It wasn't easy because I couldn't remember all of the details. It was like I had my memory wiped or something like that. Chuck was going on about something, like he always does. I wonder if anyone has told him to shut up. Probably a million times.

The Runners came back and went to the map room.

It was now night time and the Maze Doors closed.

I went to the Deadheads and made myself a bed. I got one of the blankets and put it down on my now made bed.

I got into my made bed. I stared at the sky.

I eventually fell asleep.

**Chapter Done **

**Read and review **


End file.
